The Notebook
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Sam looses her poem notebook filled with the love poems she's written about Danny inside. Who took her notebook? Will they show Danny? DXS and a little Mr. Lancer moment.


**A/N Okay the only reason I'm not updating my New Kids fic is because I'm in such a DXS mood I can come up with any ideas. I'll try and update tomorrow, but for now, hope you enjoy this DXS fic. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Sam's Point of View**

I smacked my alarm clock and started to get dressed for school. I put on my new shirt that I bought just yesterday, a black shirt with a white DP symbol on it with a black pair of jeans and my black combat boots. I laughed at myself, _'I'm almost like Danny in Phantom form,' _I thought.

I started to put my hair into its usual half ponytail, but decided against it saying that it was time to break the habit. I left it down making it fall to just below my shoulders. I smiled at myself satisfied. I looked at my clock and found that I had about 15 minutes before Danny and Tucker showed up. I grabbed my purple book bag and headed downstairs where my grandma was sitting watching the news, "Morning Sam," Grandma said, "I love the new outfit."

"Thanks Grandma," I said and sat on the couch, "Mom and dad still asleep or did they go on a late night business trip for who knows how long?"

"The last one," Grandma said.

I sighed and turned to the news, "What are they talking about?" I asked.

"Oh," Grandma said turning back to the screen, "Another argument on wither or not that Danny Phantom ghost is a hero or villain and judging by your shirt you think he's a hero."

I looked down at my shirt and smiled, "Yes, yes I do," I said smiling.

Grandma laughed, "Well, I do believe that all the good he's done, or at least tried to, has made up for his two crimes," Grandma said.

I smiled, "That's what I said," I said.

"Hey Sam," Danny and Tucker said coming into my house.

"Hey guys," I said and got off the couch, "Got to get to school Grandma, bye."

"Bye dear," Grandma said.

We left my house and started walking, "What's with the shirt?" Tucker asked chuckling.

I stomped on Tucker's foot, "OW!" Tucker yelled.

Danny and I laughed at Tucker's pain, "It's a free country Tuck," I said, "I can wear whatever I want."

"What do you put in those boots?" Tucker practically yelled.

"Techno-geek repellent," I said smiling.

Tucker glared at me, "Funny," Tucker said.

I smirked and turned to Danny, "Do you have any comments?" I asked Danny.

"Just one," Danny said, "Where do people get those and how do I destroy them?"

I laughed, "At the mall," I said, "And while you're at it destroy the whole place."

"Isn't your favorite Goth store in the mall?" Danny asked.

"Let me rephrase that," I said, "Destroy the whole mall minus my Goth store."

"Will do Sammy," Danny said.

I glared at Danny and hit him in the back of the head, "OW!" Danny yelled, "What was that for!"

"I'll give you three guesses," I said.

"How come he got a hit in the head and I got stomped on by metal-like combat boots?" Tucker asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Lovebirds," Tucker muttered.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and I yelled in unison at Tucker.

"Yeah keep saying that," Tucker said and entered the school.

"When will he give up?" Danny asked me.

"When he sees us making out under a tree," I said.

"I think we did that one all ready," Danny said as we entered the school.

"That was behind a bush Danny," I said, "And it wasn't a real make-out session."

"Right," Danny said, "Wait how do you remember so well?"

I froze, "Uh," I said stupidly, "No reason."

Danny blinked at me, "There had to be a reason Sam," Danny said.

"There's no reason Danny," I said and pulled my book bag closer to me, "I've got to get to the library, bye Danny."

I walked as fast as I could away from Danny, _'Stupid! Why did you have to say that! Now he'll be suspicious. It's bad enough you wore a shirt with his symbol on it, but you had to give the exact place where you had your first Fake-Out-Make-Out with him! Stupid!' _I beat myself up mentally.

I entered the library for my free period and sat down at a table, "I'm so stupid," I said to myself, "Oh well."

I pulled out two notebooks out of my book bag and set them down on the table. Suddenly, it got cold. I looked around expecting to see a ghost, but didn't see one, "Danny will probably get it," I said and got up, "It's probably just the Box Ghost."

I went over to the non-fiction section of the library and looked for a book for my history project, "Let's see," I said looking at all the books the library had on wars, "No, no, no, no," I said going down the list, "Hmm, what's this?" I pulled a book and read the back, "Ew, no," I said and put it back, "Forget it." I said and went back to the table.

I was about to grab my poem notebook, when I realized it wasn't on the table anymore, "What!" I said shocked, "Where'd it," I looked frantically for it, "No!" I said when I couldn't find it.

That notebook had all my poems about Danny in there. My brain was going on overdrive. What if someone read it? What if someone published it? What if…someone showed it to Danny! I ran all over the table looking for that notebook and couldn't find it anywhere, "No, no, no," I said, "This can't be happening."

"Miss. Manson, are you alright?" Mr. Lancer asked as he came in.

"My notebook's missing," I said.

"Isn't on the table right there?" my freshmen English teacher asked.

"No," I said, "That's for my history project. I'm looking for my poem notebook."

"Oh," Mr. Lancer looked around, "I'm sure it'll turn up Miss. Manson."

"Oh why did I bring _**that**_ poem notebook to school?" I asked.

"What's in the notebook Miss. Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Just…just some poems I've written over the years," I said.

"This notebook wouldn't have anything to do with Mr. Fenton would it?" Mr. Lancer asked me.

I looked at him in shock, "Y-yes," I said calming down and sitting on my knees on the floor, "It's full of all the love poems I've written about him. A-And I'm afraid that if I don't find it that someone will find it and show them to him and our friendship will be ruined."

Mr. Lancer held out a hand and I took it and he helped me up than took a seat at the table and gestured for me to do the same. I sat down with my old English teacher and looked down at my hands, "Miss. Manson," Mr. Lancer said, "Over the past 3 years of knowing you and Mr. Fenton I've noticed a few things. One of those things being your love for him growing."

I could only nod, "But he likes Paulina or Valerie I don't know which anymore," I said.

"Not from what I've seen Miss. Manson," Mr. Lancer said.

"What?" I said confused.

"When you leave to go to your next class or whatever it may be he visibly sadness," Mr. Lancer said.

I blinked in shock, "I've also been told by his teachers that when he asks to go to the bathroom that he has fear in his voice and looks at you," Mr. Lancer said.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything, "What I'm trying to say Miss. Manson is that, from what I've seen and heard, Mr. Fenton may not just see you as his best friend anymore," Mr. Lancer said.

I looked at the ground, "It's just something to think about," Mr. Lancer said and walked out of the library.

I heard the bell ring for second period and I sighed and put my empty notebook in my book bag and walked out and towards my locker where Danny was waiting, "Hey," I said as Danny moved so I could open my locker, "Where's Tuck?"

"Uh, I think he said something about a quick club meeting or something," Danny said.

I just nodded, "What's wrong?" Danny asked.

I sighed and grabbed my stuff for math, "My poem notebook's missing," I said.

"Really?" Danny said, "What was in it?"

I gave Danny a look, "It's called a poem notebook Danny," I said.

"I know that!" Danny said, "I mean what kind of poems were in it?"

I bit my lip, "Love poems," I whispered.

I saw Danny smile slightly, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

Suddenly, I realized something, "You!" I yelled and chased Danny down the hallway with him laughing like an idiot, "Get back here you stupid Halfa!" I yelled when Danny ran into the school garden.

"Aw, what's wrong Sammy?" Danny teased.

"That's it!" I yelled, "You're going to be full ghost when I get my hands on you!"

Danny just laughed and continued to run. Finally, I jumped and landed on him causing him to look up at me, "Smart move Sam," Danny said.

I growled, "Give me my notebook!" I yelled at him.

Danny laughed and phased his arm into his book bag and pulled out my notebook. I snatched from him, "You didn't read it did you?" I asked him.

Danny only smirked, "You're really good at writing," Danny said.

"Danny!" I yelled at him, "You are so lucky I didn't bring any ghost weapons!"

Danny just laughed, "What I was curious," Danny said as I got off him.

"Curiosity killed the ghost," I said.

"Isn't it cat?" Danny asked.

"Not with what I'm going to do," I said.

Danny smirked again, "What?" I asked.

"I think I put some puzzle pieces together," Danny said.

"What puzzle pieces?" I asked.

"Your shirt," Danny said causing me to look down, "Why you remembered our first Fake-Out-Make-Out, and why you don't hurt me as bad as you do Tucker."

I felt my heart race, but didn't show it, "Oh yeah oh Clueless One?" I said, "And what do the puzzle pieces form?"

Danny smirked again, but lighter than all the others, "You like me, as in more than a friend," Danny said making my body freeze.

I looked down and sighed, "I can tell you this Danny," I said looking at him, "I don't like you. I'm truly in love with you."

Danny smiled, "That's all I needed to hear," Danny said before capturing my lips with his.

I froze for less than a second before kissing him back with everything I had. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and my arms found their own way up to his neck. My head was completely fuzzy and I forgot where I was, except that Danny was here with me. Finally, Danny pulled way and smiled at me, "I love you too," Danny said.

I smiled and hugged him, _'Finally,'_ I thought, _'I don't have to hide it anymore.'_

Danny hugged me tight and kissed my forehead, "I really did like your poems Sam," Danny said.

I snuggled into him as he played with my hair.

**A/N Okay may not be as good as my other two DXS Oneshots this week, but I thought it was pretty good. R&R.**


End file.
